


the moon is beautiful.

by elyxion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (not markhyuck's don't worry), Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Confessions, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyxion/pseuds/elyxion
Summary: When Donghyuck first entered college, he did not expect to find a very cute boy who would make him fall in love. This would not be a problem if Donghyuck did not have a boyfriend already.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i've been working on this for a few days and decided to post what i had written. i'm so excited about this fic because it's the first time ever i've done something this long, and also because it's purely based on how my gf and me got together (yes we're a mess). this goes to you bub, love you so much

Donghyuck was late to class, as always. But really, who could blame him when he lived more than an hour away from his campus? Also, he had been binge watching Game of Thrones the night before, he was very tired. The fact alone that he even made it to class was a miracle itself.

When he entered the classroom (20 minutes late), the professor had already started, of course. But that did not make him anxious. The only thing that made him nervous about arriving late was having to sit alone. He smiled when he saw his friends had saved a seat for him.

"Hey" Mark said as Donghyuck took his seat right beside him.

Immediately, Donghyuck greeted him too. "Next time, save the seat next to the window for me, please." He talked while pouting and Mark melted on the inside, because he would never admit out loud that Donghyuck's pout made him incredibly soft. At least not yet.

"That's not on me, that's on those two." Mark said while pointing to the other side of the table, where both Renjun and Jaemin were paying attention to anything but class. Actually, they were kind of looking at each other when the other one was checking his phone. It was painfully obvious how much they liked each other to everyone but themselves. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and turned towards the oblivious lovebirds. 

“Hey, you two. Next time I’m sitting next to the window.” 

“Try arriving on time so you can get a seat for yourself.” Renjun teased while giving him a playful smile. Donghyuck showed him the middle finger at his remark while keeping a straight face. They both knew damn well Donghyuck was not going to wake up 20 minutes earlier just to arrive on time. Renjun poked his tongue at him. “Then don’t complain.”

“Oh, come on! All you two do is flirt with each other; you can do that in my seat as well.” Jaemin, who looked like he had not been paying attention to the conversation, suddenly shot his head up. A blush appeared on the cheeks of both of them.  
“That shut him up for good.” Donghyuck whispered teasingly on Mark’s ear. Mark shook his head and smacked him, but the fond smile that adorned his face was clearly present.

-

To be honest, Mark and Donghyuck did not fully know each other yet. They were at that stage of friendship where you start to learn things about each other, where everything sounds fresh and new and you have a thousand topics to talk about. That is why they loved spending time together so much. 

Actually, the first day of college they did not even notice each other. There was no call for each other whatsoever. Mark was friends with Renjun before he met anyone else, so they relied on each other a lot. They had already passed that phase of friendship where they would learn about each other; now, they would only laugh together at the same stories that they had told each other countless times before and rant about their days. 

And well, Donghyuck and Jaemin were kind of the same. They were best friends who had known each other for years. They complimented each other so well, they even tried dating once. It lasted a few months until they both realized they were much better as friends (currently, if you said anything about their past as lovers they would quickly say that what happened once shouldn’t happen again). Now, Jaemin was Donghyuck’s confidant and vice versa. 

When they all were three months into college, Jaemin and Renjun started talking (well, flirting with each other), and obviously Mark and Donghyuck followed. That is how they became the foursome they were at the moment. They would all hang out at Renjun’s to sleep over after. And exactly that was what happened at the moment. 

“God, Jaemin, can you not burn the fries!?” Donghyuck screamed. 

“Don’t be so harsh on him, Hyuck. He’s trying his best.” Jaemin shot a disgustingly lovely smile towards Renjun, who mirrored with one of his own.

“Okay, Renjun, if you say so, it’s your own kitchen he will burn down.” Donghyuck shot his arms up in resignation and left the kitchen. He would not like to burn himself (and also, he would very much not third wheel the two, thank you).

“Did those two tire you already?” Mark said while he kept his eyes fixated on his phone. Donghyuck found very cute how his eyebrows furrowed because of how focused he was on playing a game. Also, the glasses were a plus. The boy could not really understand how they looked that good on Mark. Glasses are supposed to make you ugly, for Goodness sake, and the older boy looked anything but ugly in them.

"Yeah, it's kind of draining watching them being oblivious about their feelings, you know. Like, have some respect, some of us miss our boyfriends."

"Some of us don't even have boyfriends." Mark glared at the younger. "Stop reminding me I'm gay, sad and single."

"I still don't know how you are single with that face and personality. You're definitely a catch." After Donghyuck said this, he proceeded to peck Mark in the cheek. Mark did not know if the blush that adorned his cheeks was because of the kiss or the brunette's words. His heart told him it was a mixture of both.

"Thank you, thank you. I know." The older tried to mask his nervousness behind a fake layer of confidence. Which, by the way, worked, because Donghyuck was busy texting Jeno. Mark sighed.

-

Donghyuck and Jeno had been together for about a month. They met at a party a few months ago, and they clicked instantly. Since Jeno first looked at Donghyuck, he knew there would be something between the two.

The sexual tension became more and more evident as time passed. Party after party, day after day; what they had looked like a push and pull game. They loved chasing each other: stealing glances and smiles, dancing together, flirting non-stop; but all of this without actually letting anything happen. Until one day, it became too much. 

It happened at a party, again. Jeno had just dyed his hair blonde, and Donghyuck thought he looked so fucking hot like that: resting on the wall with some jeans and a leather jacket on. He would lose his mind if he did not get a taste of him that night. So, he did.

The brunette asked Jeno to go with him to the bathroom, knowing damn well what the other wanted. As soon as the door was locked, Donghyuck's lips were on Jeno's. All the built-up sexual tension could be felt in that kiss. The rush, the roughness, the anticipation. It all showed how much they wanted each other.

"Should have dyed my hair sooner if I knew you'd kiss me like this." Jeno said panting. His hair was messy and his lips were wet and glossy. It was such a sight for the other male.

"Shut up." Donghyuck grabbed Jeno by the collar of his jacket and started kissing him again.

After that, it all came naturally. They started going on dates, texting each other non-stop and thinking about each other way too much for what is considered normal between friends. Also, they made out quite frequently. Friends do not do that either. They caught feelings for each other, which was very obvious. None of them were surprised when Donghyuck asked Jeno to date him, but they were happy nevertheless. 

Both of them were really handsome and easy-going. They complimented each other well. Everyone loved their relationship, even Mark.

-

"Damn it, I hate horror movies, can't we watch something else?" Mark said as he started biting his nails. 

"Awww, poor baby can't handle horror?" Donghyuck cooed at the older. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He sent a flying kiss towards his friend, who just mimicked the other's actions. It was well know between their group Mark could not handle horror movies, and that Donghyuck was the biggest fan of them. 

"I haven't seen that one! It looks good." Jaemin was also a fanatic of this kind of movies, and so was Renjun. 

"Yeah, let's watch it." Of course, Renjun would agree with anything Jaemin said. 

Meanwhile, Mark was visibly growing nervous. It was obvious by the way his leg was tapping the ground consistently. It was a habit of his, and Donghyuck gradually started to learn he only did it when he was feeling shaken up. The younger boy decided to sit next to him while the lovebirds were busy deciding if they would watch the movie with subtitles or without them ("It's a horror movie, you have to look at the images, not the subtitles!")

"Hey, if this really makes you feel bad I'll talk to the guys." Donghyuck rested his hand on Mark's thigh unconsciously. "We came here to have a great time, not to make you terrified." Donghyuck's concern sent shivers down Mark's spine and made him all warm inside. 

"No, no, don't worry, it's okay. If I see I can't handle it I'll tell you." He would try to do it, even if he knew he would be scared as fuck afterwards.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah." Donghyuck was still doubtful and concerned; he knew Mark was the type of guy who would just keep silent when he was uncomfortable with something just to avoid being a bother. But he let it slide and decide to trust him. 

"Okay. Come on, let's make popcorn, you big baby." 

"That's always my favorite part about movies." Mark said while smiling and giving his hand to Donghyuck, who helped him get up.

-  
When Donghyuck and Mark came back from the kitchen, they expected to see Jaemin and Renjun staring at each other or simply talking. What they definitely did not expect was to see the two on a full make out session on the couch (Donghyuck almost dropped his bowl of popcorn, and Mark did drop a few of them). They both stood frozen on the door looking anywhere but their friends (they were not into voyeurism, thank you very much), not knowing how to act or what to do. 

Donghyuck was about to call their attention so they would stop sucking each other’s faces, but Mark had a better plan that did not interrupt with their friends’ love lives. He grabbed the brunette by the arm that was not holding the bowl of popcorn and guided him towards Renjun’s room (Renjun would later thank Mark for stopping the younger from interrupting them). Donghyuck just followed silently, kind of shocked by the current situation of his friends to utter a single word. 

When they entered Renjun’s room, Mark thought his friend would not be happy with the both of them just intruding into his personal space like that, but that would not happen if he had not been making out with his crush. “No pain, no gain, Renjun. That’s just how it is.” Mark thought to himself.

“Are you sure Renjun’s okay with this? He’ll just glare at you if he’s angry, but when it comes to me you know that bitch won’t hold back.” That was just how Renjun and Donghyuck were: always bickering, always teasing each other. Most of the times, Jaemin and Mark had to interfere because it would look too intense, but they never really got angry at each other. They just had a very weird sense of humor. 

“We’ve been knew. And no, I don’t think he’s okay with this, but I am sure he’ll get even angrier if we stop his make out session with Jaemin. How would you feel if I did that to Jeno and you?” Donghyuck thought that Mark definitely had a point.  
“Oh no, I would kill you.” He loved kissing Jeno way too much to have someone interrupt that.

“See my point?”

“Well, unless you’d join us.” It was well known to Mark that Donghyuck and Jeno had an open relationship. They would always look for new things to try together, and Mark guessed those things included other people joining them. However, even though it was old news that Donghyuck was a natural flirt and Jeno could not care less about his boyfriend’s sly nature, the younger’s words made Mark flustered, to say the least. 

“W-what?” Mark finally stuttered out. 

“You know I’m into that polyamory shit.” Donghyuck was sporting a mischievous smile, and Mark felt some kind of desire towards him. He looked hot when he was wearing his confidence on his sleeve, shamelessly flirting with everyone. Mark just did not think he would ever be on the end of Donghyuck’s antics. 

“Yeah, but- You know.” 

“Oh God, you’re cute when you’re flustered.” This only made Mark’s cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. “Calm down, hyung. I was just joking.”

Mark could not help but be somewhat disappointed, so he just blurted out the first thing he thought when those words left Donghyuck’s mouth: “So you wouldn’t make out with me?”, and he instantly regretted it. But before he had time to take his words back, Donghyuck answered.

“What? Of course I would. You’re hot.” Goddamn it Donghyuck and his ridiculous easiness when it came to hitting on people. “What, you wouldn’t?”

“I wouldn’t what?”

“Make out with me.” The younger’s voice did not tremble for even a second. Meanwhile, Mark was a mess. It was not that visible on the outside (only on the slight tremble of his voice and his somewhat rosy cheeks), but on the inside, he was screaming.  
“I would.” Mark’s words left his mouth before he could even register what he was saying. He was not lying, but the truth was embarrassing. He had just admitted he would kiss his friend, and would definitely enjoy it. 

Donghyuck decided to just hum as a response. He was resting on Renjun’s study table, next to the popcorn that had been laid not so carefully on the floor. Now, his hands were gripping the table’s borders and he was looking at the ceiling, leaving his neck on full view. Mark hated how hot his cocky attitude seemed to him. “Then, let me just text Jeno.”

Now, Mark did not expect that at all. “What for?” 

“If we both want each other, why can’t we just make out? As long as Jeno is okay with it, I don’t see the problem.” Mark started to get nervous. Donghyuck was a lot more experienced than he was, having just kissed a few boys and girls at some parties while he was wasted. On the other hand, Donghyuck had had a few boyfriends and a lot of hookups. But, as nervous as he was, he also found himself feeling really giddy about all of this. He wondered how Donghyuck’s lips would fit with his, how they would feel kissing down his neck. Feeling suddenly confident, the black haired boy finally spoke up.

“Yeah, you should text him.” Donghyuck looked back down and stared at Mark. He thought Mark would back down, being the shy boy he was. But he was not at all against the idea of making out with said boy, so, why not?

“Okay. I’ll tell you later, baby.” Just like that, Donghyuck carefully left the room. Of course, not before caressing Mark’s side as he passed next to him.

-

“Mark, you can come out already. There’s no funny business anymore.” Renjun’s voice startled Mark, who had been carelessly thrown over the petite’s bed. “Wow, you look comfortable there.” He stated once he saw how Mark was sprawled on his bed.

“Sorry about that.” Mark said while instantly standing up. 

“It’s okay. Let’s go.” 

“Wait, Renjun. Close the door.” Renjun gave him a suspicious look, but did as his friend requested nevertheless. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Donghyuck. He-” Mark paused and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He was getting nervous just thinking about the conversation they had had earlier.

“What about him?” Renjun was still standing next to the door, with his hand firmly placed on the knob and giving Mark the same look he had half a minute ago.

“He asked me to make out with him. I mean- We kind of saw you guys, you know. And then I asked what he would think if I interrupted Jeno and him while they were making out and he- he told me he would kill me unless I joined and so he’s texting Jeno right now to let him know and Renjun I’m panicking.” Mark released a breath he did not even know he had been holding after he finished his rant. 

“Wow, wow, stop, that was messy.” Renjun shot his arms up just to make Mark’s brain go slower. “So Donghyuck told you he wants to make out with you?”

“Yes.”

“And you want to make out with him too.”

“Yes.”

“Then what’s the big deal?” Mark was about to lose his mind. After listening to every rant Renjun had about Jaemin, he found it plainly disrespectful that his friend would think there was no reason for him to be panicking about this.

“Renjun, you literally just kissed Jaemin for the first time minutes ago after pinning over him for months. Don’t you understand why I’m nervous about this?” Mark sat on the bed again while sighing.

“It’s not the same. I didn’t know if Jaemin wanted me back, you know for sure Donghyuck wants you.” Damn, he had a point. “Also, you don’t like Donghyuck, right?”

“No. I don’t.” Mark answered really quickly. It was true he found the boy attractive; there was no use in lying about that. But liking him was on another level. He did not want to take Donghyuck on dates and hold his hand while being all lovey-dovey about it.  
“Okay. Then there’s no problem. You’re just making out, having some fun.” Renjun moved to sit next to Mark and threw his arm over the other boy’s shoulders. “Just relax. And don’t feel pressured to do anything, I’m sure he will understand if you decide not to do it.” Mark knew that. Donghyuck would never force him to do something he was not comfortable with.

“Okay. Okay.” He repeated, more to himself than to Renjun. “Thank you for listening.”

“After being your constant headache just because I wasn’t brave enough to kiss the daylights out of Jaemin, it’s the least I can do.” Renjun reassured Mark while standing and opening the door. “Come on, let’s go with them.”

-

Jaemin was in the bathroom when the door suddenly opened. 

“What the fuck, Hyuck?!” 

“You were just fixing your hair, don’t act surprised.” Donghyuck replied nonchalantly. 

“Yeah, but I could have been doing other things! At least call before you enter next time.” Jaemin tried to act offended but his best friend knew better. Donghyuck and Jaemin found it impossible to be mad at each other. The second one of them sensed the other was upset, they would get worried and try to figure things out. They just loved each other too much to fight. “Anyways, what did you come here for?”

“Mark Lee. I kind of told him I want to make out with him.”

“You what? Is Jeno okay with this?” Jaemin asked.

“You know he is. I just asked him and he was about to tell me if he could play spin the bottle with his friends. This fucker is really living his best life on his holidays.” Donghyuck smiled while he thought of Jeno having fun. He really did not mind if his boyfriend kissed other people, he did not feel an ounce of jealousy about it. He knew Jeno loved only him romantically, even if he was attracted to other people; he made sure to remind him every day.

“Then, what’s wrong?”

“I just don’t want to make Mark feel as if he’s obligated to do this. I want to make him comfortable.” Jaemin melted at this. He knew how caring his friend was. Even if he was always teasing his loved ones, he would do everything possible to make sure they were okay. This was such a Donghyuck thing, being worried about hurting people’s feelings over trivial things. Jaemin knew he just needed a little bit of reassurance.

“If he agreed to do it, why would it make him uncomfortable, Hyuck?” Jaemin said in the most relaxed tone, the one he knew always calmed the brunette down. 

“Yeah, but you know how he is. He’s always trying to please people.” Donghyuck and Jaemin both chuckled at his unfortunate use of words. 

“Still, I think you should just tell him to tell you if he’s uncomfortable. Make him know it’s really okay if he doesn’t want to do it, that he can tell you.” Jaemin’s words were exactly what he had been thinking since the beginning, he just was not completely sure about it. It always helped Donghyuck to have his best friend reassure him. 

“You’re right, Jaem. That’s what I’ll do.” Donghyuck hugged the other boy. “Thanks.”

“It’s nothing, dumbass.” Jaemin could not help but smile. “Now, let’s go. It will look suspicious if we spend too much time here together alone.” He teased Donghyuck.

“Ew, Jaemin.”

“Yes, ew.”

“By the way, don’t think you’re escaping from telling me how you finally got to kiss your boy.” Donghyuck said while opening the bathroom door. Jaemin just unconsciously blushed and sighed. 

-

When Mark and Renjun came out of the latter's room, the older made sure to sit next to Donghyuck. On the other hand, Renjun and Jaemin sat on the couch next to the door (Just in case they had to storm out of the room to give the two some privacy, you know). 

Still, Mark was keeping his distance. His thighs were not touching Donghyuck's, and his hands were placed uncomfortably on his lap. He was tense, and it was obvious to everyone in the room, even to himself. It was a know truth all of them knew what was going to happen, but none of them dared to act on it. Except, of course, Donghyuck. 

The brunette moved towards Mark, throwing a leg over Mark's lap. He caught the elder’s hand and moved it towards his thigh. Donghyuck loved it when someone touched his legs, and Mark knew that, they had talked about Donghyuck's thigh kink before. And so, Mark decided to act on it: he grabbed the boy's thigh as soon as his hand was placed there. The action made the younger close his eyes and hold his breath. He was already loving this.

"I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, hyung. Are you sure you want this?" Donghyuck definitely wanted Mark, but he would need his consent before he actually did anything.

They were so close, their faces just inches away. Needless to say, their position was also very compromising. It all just screamed desire, and Mark found himself unable to refuse (Not that he would have if he got the opportunity any other time, to be honest). "Yeah, I am."

"Guys, can you please leave?" Donghyuck turned around to face Renjun and Jaemin. Mark had completely forgotten they were there. 

"Yes, of course. Have fun, you two." Renjun's sly smile did not escape Mark's gaze. 

As soon as the door was closed, Donghyuck looked at Mark again. It was really nice, seeing each other so close. Mark could see the younger's moles up close, which really was a blessing. He moved his hand to caress his cheek.  
Then, as if it was all planned, they both stared at each other's lips at the same time. Donghyuck's lips were slightly open, just enough for it to be mesmerizing. His plump lips started to shine when he unconsciously started to lick them as he stared at Mark's. The black haired boy squeezed Donghyuck's thigh at this. Now, he let out a full whimper. 

"Can I kiss you know?" Donghyuck asked. And instead of a verbal reply, he just felt Mark's lips on his. He sighed as soon as their mouths touched, feeling content (and horny) with how things were going. 

They started kissing slowly, moving their mouths against each other sensually. From Mark’s point of view, Donghyuck's lips felt amazing on his. They were perfect for biting, Mark thought; and then realized he could bite them, so he did. At this, Donghyuck moaned against mouth.

"Harder." He whispered.

"What?"

"Bite me harder." 

"But I'll hurt you."

"That's not a problem. Harder, please." He sounded so wrecked and desperate already Mark felt his dick twitch in his pants just from how Donghyuck was talking.

"Fuck." He pulled Donghyuck into his lap, making him have each one of his legs on the sides of Mark's lap. "I can see you better like this." He started kissing him again, this time more roughly. He gripped Donghyuck's ass while kissing him, just as he opened his mouth further to allow the kiss to deepen. As Donghyuck requested, he bit his lip, this time much harder than before. He felt the boy hiss in pain and whimper at the same time against his mouth. Mark did not know such a sound could be made, but fuck; he wanted to hear it again and again. If he had only known how Donghyuck’s moans sounded like, he would have done this a lot sooner. He felt himself getting hard already. 

Suddenly, Donghyuck grinded down on Mark’s crotch, and the elder’s grip on his ass tightened. Both of them whimpered. Donghyuck thought feeling Mark’s semi on his ass was fucking amazing, so he grinded on him again. “Keep doing that, baby. God, don’t stop.” Mark panted against Donghyuck’s mouth. He sounded so wrecked, and Donghyuck was about to lose his mind from how good he was feeling. 

“Your voice is so hot, hyung. Talk to me, please.” He begged. And who was Mark to deny what he had asked for so politely?

“Yes, baby, just like that. Keep grinding.” Mark’s hands were now on Donghyuck’s hips, guiding his ass up and down his crotch. “You’re being so good, baby boy.” The brunette whimpered after hearing the nickname. Mark made a mental note to call him that way again (If they ever did this again, of course). “Look at you, all desperate for me. I’m just like you, can your ass feel how hard you’re making me?” Mark whispered in his ear. He saw how inviting Donghyuck’s neck looked, and decided to torture the boy some more. He started kissing the junction between his ear and neck, feeling the younger boy shiver under him. Then, he licked a stripe down his neck and began to leave open mouthed kisses all over. “I asked you a question, baby.”

Donghyuck suddenly remembered he was supposed to answer. He had been too lost in his own pleasure to remember. “Yes, hyung. I’m so hard too. I want to cum”

“Are you going to cum in your pants, baby boy?” Mark said against Donghyuck’s neck. The brunette did not stop for a second his grinding on Mark. 

“Only if you want me to, hyung.” Donghyuck always looked so cocky and powerful. But, right now, he was giving all his power to Mark. He made himself vulnerable and submissive, and that made Mark even hornier; the fact that he was able to see Donghyuck like this, to see such a rare and new side of him.

“Fuck, Hyuck. Yes, baby boy. Come for me.” And that was all it took. Donghyuck had been on edge for a while, just wanting permission from his hyung so he could come. His thighs started to shake due to the power of his orgasm. But still, he did not forget Mark had not come yet, so he kept moving his hips against the other’s hard-on. A minute later, the black haired boy was coming all over his pants. It was kind of embarrassing, how they both came on his pants like a couple of hormonal teenagers, but they could not care less. After all, they just had one of the best orgasms of their lives. 

“Wow. That was amazing.” Donghyuck was the first to talk after he collapsed down on Mark, making the other wrap his arms around his body. Mark took the opportunity to slip his hand under Donghyuck’s t-shirt and draw patterns on his skin. 

“Yeah, it was.”

“We should definitely do that again.” The promise of another time to come made both of them excited. 

“Definitely.”


	2. Chapter 2

In Donghyuck’s oblivious eyes, nothing changed between Mark and him after they made out (or got each other off, however you want to view it). They kept showing each other stupid jokes they saw on Twitter, and Mark still saved the seat next to him in class for Donghyuck to sit on. 

Everything went smoothly on Donghyuck’s love life. Jeno was coming back from his vacation in less than a week and he was very excited to finally see his boyfriend. It was all the same. Except that now, Jaemin and Renjun’s flirting was much more obvious than before (They also had to see how they would kiss between classes). 

But it was not the same for Mark. He started to feel himself staring at Donghyuck at random times, missing him when he could not have lunch with them because he had to work. Sometimes, he found himself wanting to kiss him. At other times, he simply wanted to rest his hand on Donghyuck’s thigh. He wanted to be intimate with the boy, and not only in the nasty way; he wanted to get to know him better, to stay at his place and see him when he woke up with puffy eyes. Mark wanted what Jeno and Donghyuck had. Mark craved the little details of a relationship with the younger, but he knew very well he could not have them, at least while Jeno and Donghyuck were still dating; because those details exhumed intimacy and confidence, a kind of intimacy that would only be okay between lovers, not friends. And they were not lovers, as much as Mark wanted it. Whatever his feelings were, Mark was ready to give them up just to have Donghyuck in his life. He could easily overcome a crush, but he would be devastated if he ever lost his friend over something so stupid. So, the boy did what he was best at: he kept all his emotions to himself.

Donghyuck did not give much importance to the kiss, or so he thought. The mind plays numerous tricks when you do not want to accept something that may be harmful for you. And that was exactly what said boy’s brain was doing: ignoring all the signs. He started to want Mark the same way the elder wanted him, he just was not ready to acknowledge it yet.

-

“Who the fuck said you could sleep in my bed?” 

"Me?" Renjun retorted.

"You're not sleeping on my bed." Donghyuck's point in this was irreversible. He loved his bed way too much to give it up.

"Hyuck, please." Jaemin started to nag at him. He was pouting while talking, and Jaemin knew perfectly his best friend could never say no to him while he was asking him something so cutely. "It's just for a night." Jaemin put on his best puppy eyes and the brunette felt himself losing the battle already. 

"Fine. You two can have my bed." And he lost. Jaemin and Renjun, who were hurled up on a side of the couch just looked and smiled at each other lovingly. "But no funny business or you'll wash my sheets."

"I think we're old enough to wash some sheets." The brunette was already regretting letting those two sleep on his bed.

"Disgusting. I don't need to hear the details tomorrow." 

"We really don't." Mark, who had been watching his friends' antics take place in silence, finally said something. "Go to bed already, 'm sleepy." Mark yawned in the cutest way possible. He threw his arms above his head, and the action made his shirt stretch up above his abdomen, showing a little bit of his skin there. Donghyuck did not know where the sudden urge to cuddle Mark came from.

"You heard the baby, let's go to sleep." Mark loved hearing Donghyuck call him a baby, but he would never admit it out loud. 

"Sleep tight, my loves." Jaemin dragged Renjun out of the room while blowing a kiss to Mark and Donghyuck. He never let go of Renjun's hand.

Seeing both his friends made him all warm inside but, at the same time, it made him envious. Not because he lacked someone that loved him like that on his life, no. He had Jeno, and he was very happy dating him. But he just missed him; he wished it was him who was sleeping with his boyfriend that night, not his friends. All his thoughts were stopped when suddenly Mark spoke up.

"Everything alright?" 

"Yeah, just thinking. Let's sleep." And they started moving towards the guests' room.

-

Donghyuck and Mark had been lying silently in bed for a while now. They were far apart, trying not to touch each other. It is not as if they did not want to, they were just scared. 

Mark knew how much his friend loved affection, he knew he would not mind being hold in his sleep; he was not afraid of Donghyuck turning him down, no, he was scared the proximity with the other would make him get wrong ideas about their relationship. They both wanted different things from each other (or so Mark thought), so the distance was for the best; to help Mark from falling in deeper, to avoid hurting him. 

On the other side, Donghyuck wanted to go over to Mark and ask him to hold him. There was nothing in this world said boy liked more than being held while he slept. It made him feel comfortable, safe even. But he was afraid he would cross an unspoken line between the two. He knew how much Mark disliked proximity, he knew the elder would try to avoid it at all costs. So he would just have to bare with sleeping while hugging a pillow that night. Donghyuck was deep down in these thoughts when Mark's voice startled him.

"Hyuck" Donghyuck did not know why, but hearing his nickname coming from Mark's lips made him feel all warm inside. The younger hummed to make the other know he was listening. "How does it feel to be in a relationship?" Now, Donghyuck did not expect that.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I just- I never had one, and I want to know how it's like." The black haired boy was facing the wall, and Donghyuck could see he was hurled up, kind of hugging himself. He thought it was cute how shy he looked. "I want to know if the bullshit about feeling butterflies in your stomach is true, and if you really feel as happy as they say you do. You know, all that stuff." 

Donghyuck laughed softly, and it sounded like music to the elder's ears. "Well," He started. "first look at me. I like people to look me in the eyes when I'm about to pour my feelings out." And Mark did as he was told. He turned around and stared right into Donghyuck's eyes with such intensity that made the boy want to look away; but he did not. "It's like- It's hard to describe, but when you really love someone you just want to be with them: hold them, kiss them, even their little smiles or gestures give you comfort." Donghyuck took a breath and smiled to himself. "You learn to accept their flaws and decide to love them as they are. Like Jeno," Mark felt a pang of jealousy he was not supposed to feel. "he's way too stubborn and he doesn't know how to cook, but I love him like that." Donghyuck finished his rant and stared at Mark in anticipation, wanting to know what said boy was going to say about all of this.

"That must be nice." There was a sadness laced to his voice that Donghyuck could not quite comprehend. "Do you really feel butterflies, Hyuck?" 

"Kind of, I guess. When you really like someone it's as if your stomach turned or something. I makes you think you're going to vomit sometimes." 

"And is there a spark?" Mark questioned.

"Sometimes, when you find the right person, life gives you signals. It could be called a spark or something else entirely, but it makes you know you have a future with that person, even if it's short." Donghyuck thought about how he knew he was going to be with Jeno in a way or another, even from the start. And he always knew by the tingle of his eyes that Jeno thought the same. 

"Are you in love with Jeno?" Mark did not know if he wanted to know the answer, but he had to ask anyway. On the other hand, Donghyuck just stayed on his place, thinking. He had thought about the possibility of him being in love with Jeno more than once, but he still felt as if he needed time. He knew he could fall in love with him when time went on, when they both knew by heart each other's habits and what to do when the other had a grumpy mood. He could be in love with Jeno in a future, but-

"Not yet. Falling in love takes time." The elder felt relief wash all over his pores. He felt bad about it, especially because he was not going to interfere in such a relationship. Donghyuck was his friend, and Jeno was a really nice guy, there was no way he could intentionally ruin their relationship. But still, he felt as if he still held a chance with Donghyuck. 

"Thank you." 

"It's nothing, you dumbass. Do you want to ask anything else?" Mark did not know what came into him. He should not have asked, he should have just stayed mute. He knew this was going to hurt his heart, but still he craved it oh so badly.

"Can we cuddle?" The younger felt his heart swell with happiness. He did not expect Mark to want to cuddle with him, but he was more than happy to make his request a reality. 

"Yes, hyung. Hug me." Donghyuck was going to turn around so his back was pressed against Mark's chest while he hugged him, but the elder stopped him.

"No, don't turn around. I want to see your face." Donghyuck was rarely speechless, but he felt himself being unable to form any coherent words at the moment, so he just nodded. Mark stared right into his eyes. Donghyuck saw some kind of unspeakable emotion there, one that he could not quite point out; he just understood that whatever Mark was feeling was strong, because the intensity of his eyes made Donghyuck want to look away, but he found himself unable to. 

For Mark, there were a lot of lingering words in the air. Being unable to say them out loud, he just found himself repeating them constantly in his head, like a mantra: “I wish it was me” or “I love you” were the ones he thought about the most. He simply wanted the other boy to like him the same way he did, but he knew that could not happen, at least not in that moment. He knew he would be hurt by this, that it would only add to his heartache once he decided to get over Donghyuck; but still, he decided to allow himself one last private moment with the boy he liked, just because he craved the proximity of the younger more than he would ever like to admit.

Mark carefully extended his arm and placed it on the side of Donghyuck’s hair, just above his ear, where he tangled fingers through the younger’s soft hair. He felt more than heard the brunette sigh in content. A few moments later, Donghyuck shyly reached out for the elder’s free hand, and intertwined his fingers with his own. All of these actions took place carefully and slowly, as if one of them would suddenly realize there was too much emotion in what they were doing and decided to stop. None of them wanted to make the other uncomfortable; and Mark was also afraid that he would unconsciously pour his heart out. 

Donghyuck did not know what he was feeling. He thought it would be really nice to stop time in that moment, with his hand laced with Mark’s and the older caressing his hair. It was really dark, and he could only see Mark because of the dim light that came out of the window. The moon was not especially bright that night, so he could only figure the main features of the black haired boy, but he still thought he looked really handsome; even with his bed hair and his left cheek squished against the pillow. 

“Hyung.” Mark hummed in response, afraid of how shaky his own voice would be. “Can you come closer?” The elder was incapable of denying that to Donghyuck when he wanted the other boy in his arms more than anything in the moment. So, he started shuffling closer to Donghyuck until he had to completely flex his arm in order to keep caressing the other boy’s hair and his laced fingers were squished against each of their bodies. Their faces were so close they could both feel their breathings in each other’s faces. 

“You look beautiful, Hyuck.” Donghyuck’s felt his breath hitch. He did not know if it was because he felt Mark’s puffs of air when he was saying that to him, because of the words itself or due to their proximity (It was a mixture of all of them, actually).

“So do you.” were the only words Donghyuck was able to utter. 

They fell into a tense silence, but not because they were uncomfortable in each other’s presence, but because it was obvious what they both wanted and were too afraid to do. Surprisingly, Mark was the one who made the first movement. He slowly moved the hand that had been previously caressing Donghyuck’s hair down to his nape, and started to play with the hair there. The black haired boy felt how the brunette got goose bumps where he touched him. They had not even once broken eye contact since this push and pull started, until Mark started to stare at the younger’s lips. He pulled him closer by the nape, making their foreheads touch and their lips ghost over each other. Donghyuck’s eyes moved inevitably towards the elder’s lips.

“Kiss me already.” Donghyuck said. Mark should have asked if Jeno was okay with this, he should have thought if he himself was okay with this; but what can you do when you have the boy you like in your arms asking you to kiss him? 

Mark finally joined their lips, and the kiss was like nothing he ever felt before. He did not know kissing the same boy he did a week ago could feel so different, but it did. Last time, they kissed with lust and lust only, but this time around, there was no such feeling. They did it slowly, just feeling each other’s lips on their own. There was no rush this time around, they just wanted to feel each other close, so Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark’s torso and tangled his hands on his hair, carefully feeling his black hair shuffle between his digits. The action brought their chests together, and Mark sighed in the brunette’s mouth when he felt his body against Donghyuck’s. 

Mark moved the hand that was not busy grabbing Donghyuck’s hair towards his back. He slipped his hand under the younger’s shirt, and started drawing circles in the skin there. He knew Donghyuck liked it a lot, seeing how calm the other boy had been after Mark did it the last time. 

While they were kissing, Mark felt as if he was putting his heart on Donghyuck’s hands, trusting him blindly with it; but, at the same time he felt completely calm and serene, like nothing in the world could ever bother him in that moment. That was because he, somehow, felt the younger was putting the same on the line as he was. It was as if he was not the only one with romantic feelings towards the other, as if his crush was not one sided.

Mark chose not to think too much about it and to enjoy the moment, even if he had just crossed a line he should not have crossen. He would worry about it tomorrow, after the feeling of their shared kisses had already vanished from his lips and the pain of loving someone who was in a relationship came over him. For now, he just wanted to feel Donghyuck.


End file.
